Nice to Know You
by MeowSaysKat
Summary: Terra has left scars in the hearts of Beast Boy and Raven, and Beast Boy needs to have closure. Can the statue of the geomancer bring two Titans together? BBxRae


A/N: Hey, this is a one shot. i got this idea when i was listening to Nice to Know You by Incubus. i recommend listening to that song before reading this.

* * *

Nice to Know You

"I have to go, Rae," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you've been going back there for three weeks straight, not coming back until way past midnight. We're worried about you," she replied in a monotonous voice.

"Just let me go, to say goodbye."

Raven sighed. "I understand you need closure. I – we – just don't want you to become obsessed. Again."

"Thanks, Rae, I promise, I'll be fine," he said as he quickly left the room.

Raven sighed again. Ever since the Terra incident, Beast Boy hadn't been quite the same. Sure, he got over her…death…but he never really went back to being goofy old Beast Boy. He was much more mature, and took his job as being a hero a little more seriously. The damage was still done, though. Terra held a special place in his heart, and it was chipped away with her betrayal. Even though she sacrificed herself for good, she left a permanent scar that could never be healed, and no amount of video games and bad puns could ever change that.

It hurt Raven to see him this way. The whole team became worried about him. Things went back to normal for a while, until Beast Boy started visiting her statue for several hours each day. They could tell that he was still desperately clinging to the past.

Terra didn't just break Beast Boy's heart, though. She broke Raven's heart as well. At first, Raven did not accept Terra, or trust her. But in time, she warmed up to her. Terra got on her good side, and Raven accepted her as a Titan – a friend – a family member. Her betrayal hurt Raven deeply, and she was even less open about her feelings than ever.

'Azar, I just hope Beast Boy doesn't lose his head. I'm already starting to lose mine,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Beast Boy did not take his time in getting to the site of the incident. He made his way underground and soon found the familiar stone figure of the girl he once cared for.

"Terra…I know you can't see me, or hear me – heck, maybe you can – but I just need to do this. I know you're somewhere, still. I can feel your soul with me somehow, but I know I have to let you go." He paused, and then laughed. "I almost expected a response…hold on a second," he said as he walked out of the cave quickly.

He soon returned with something in his hand. He revealed it to be an acoustic guitar.

"I bought this just for you. I know how much you love music. I even taught myself to play, would you believe that?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "I wanted to say goodbye to you, Terra, but I just didn't know how."

He walked over to her statue and placed a hand on her face. "Terra, I loved you so much, but now, I've moved on. I want to set you free, from my mind. I feel like I've trapped your memory in hope that it would become part of the present. And for that," he dropped his hand, "I'm sorry."

He took a few steps back and sat down on a rock, holding the guitar in his hands. "This is my final goodbye – the last time I see you; the last time I pretend that you're coming back."

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "This one's for you. I know how much you used to love this song."

He strummed the guitar experimentally. "Okay here we go…wow, I'm actually a little nervous," he sighed, and then whispered, "One, two, three, four."

He started to play chords very softly. Then he started to tap his foot to keep time. Suddenly he stopped.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

"Go!" he shouted as he started to strum louder and more intense. He nodded his head in time with the rhythm. Then it got softer as he started to sing smoothly.

"_Better than watching Gellar, bending silver spoons,_

_Better than witnessing, newborn nebulas in bloom,_

_She who sees from way up, high smiles and surely sings,_

_Perspective pries her once weighty eyes, and it gives you wings,"_

He closed his eyes.

"_I haven't felt the way, I feel today,_

_In so long it's hard for me to specify,_

_I'm beginning to notice, _

_How much this feels like a waking limb,_

_Pins and needles, _

_Nice to know you,"_

He started to play intense again.

"_Goodbye-_

_Nice to know you!_

_Goodbye-_

_Nice to know you!_

_Good-bye!_

_Nice to know you!_

_To know you!"_

Beast Boy took a break from singing and played softly once again for a while.

"_Deeper then the deepest, Cousteau could ever go,_

_Higher than the heights of what we often think we know,_

_Blessed she who clearly, sees the wood for the trees,_

_To obtain a bird's eye view is to, turn a blizzard to a breeze,"_

He cleared his throat again as he felt himself beginning to choke up. He began to smoothly sing again.

"_I haven't felt the way, I feel today,_

_In so long it's hard for me to specify,_

_I'm beginning to notice, how much this feels like a waking limb,_

_Pins and needles!_

_Nice to know you-_

_Goodbye-_

_Nice to know you!_

_Goodbye-_

_Nice to know you!_

_Good-bye!_

_Nice to know you,_

_To know you,"_

As he sang, he felt something in the air shift. A burden was released from his back, and he felt like everything could return to normal again. The ground suddenly began to shake as a strange and random breeze blew through the cave. Beats Boy continued.

"_Could it be that it had,_

_Been there all along?!"_

He almost shouted it out as the wind picked up, and rocks began to swirl around. The stone figure of Terra began to glow strangely from the inside.

"_I haven't felt the way, I feel today,_

_In so long it's hard for me to specify,_

_I'm beginning to notice, how much this feels like a waking limb-"_

He was full-on screaming now as rocks smashed wildly as they swirled around him and the statue of Terra, and the glowing became brighter.

"_PINS AND NEEDLES! _

_NICE TO KNOW YOU!_

_GOODBYE-_

_NICE TO KNOW YOU!_

_GOODBYE-_

_NICE TO KNOW YOU!_

_GOOD-BYE!_

_NICE TO KNOW YOU!_

_TO! KNOW! YOU!"_

The light became blinding, and he was thrown from the rock into the cave wall. The guitar smashed up against a stalagmite and broke in half. Beast Boy squinted as the light began to die down. The earth still moved violently, and in the distance he saw a figure standing. It walked steadily towards him.

"Terra?" called Beast Boy.

"Yes, Beast Boy, it's me," she answered as she stood directly in front of him.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, to see if she was real. She touched his hand back.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy, it's me, in the flesh."

"Terra! I knew you were alive!"

She shook her head. "No, Beast Boy. Terra is dead. You've let me go, finally, and now I can live a normal life. don't expect me to come back."

Beast Boy sighed. "I know. It's just…where will you go?"

"Far away, Gar, somewhere far away. This will be the last you'll see of me – this is goodbye, forever."

The changeling looked her in the eyes. "I'll miss you," he said softly.

"No! You won't!" she replied harshly. Then, her tone softened as she placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. "Your heart belongs to another person, now – you said you'd moved on, right?"

"Yes, but who?"

"That's for you to notice on your own."

A large boulder crashed down inches away from where the two were. "I need to go now, Beast Boy. Goodbye," she said.

As she turned away, she was stopped by the green boy's hand on her arm. He spun her around and pulled her into a hug one last time. "Goodbye," he said before letting her go.

She smiled at him warmly and walked away, soon disappearing behind a wall of falling rocks. Suddenly, the entire cave collapsed on top of the changeling.

* * *

From the Tower, the Titans could hear a loud crash coming from the direction of the cave. Raven immediately recognized the location and had a bad feeling. She had rushed the Titans out of the Tower, knowing that their friend was in danger.

As they all ran towards the site, Raven was overwhelmed with fear.

'Beast Boy, please be okay. I swear I'll kill you if you die on me!' she thought frantically, fighting back tears.

Arriving at the scene, the Titans were met with the sight of a massive pile of boulders and rubble. They all started to search frantically for Beast Boy.

Raven tried hard to sense his presence with her mind.

'Beast Boy? Beast Boy, answer me! Are you okay?'

No answer.

"I can't find him!" Cyborg shouted.

"Search harder!" Robin shouted back.

The sound of starbolts demolishing rock was heard all over the crash site. The red-haired alien girl was putting all her effort into every blast.

'Beast Boy, where'd you go?' Raven's mind called as she moved rock after rock with her dark energy. Suddenly, she spotted a green hand jutting out from under a rock she'd just moved.

"Beast Boy!" shouted the empath. She moved all the rocks from around that area to reveal the green changeling, unconscious.

Raven picked up his limp body and carried him to the other Titans.

"Guys, he's not breathing!"

The others rushed over as Raven set Beast Boy down gently. Raven started healing him immediately, wasting no time. Her hands were glowing blue, over his head.

"C'mon, grass stain, wake up!" shouted Cyborg, who looked horrified. "I was just about to beat you in Mega Monkey Smash 5! You can't…leave me now…"

Starfire was completely in tears, now, and Robin was pacing back and forth behind them.

"Come on, team, we need to get him back to the med bay. Raven, you can teleport him back, right?"

"Yeah," she said, shakily. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The two became engulfed in black and disappeared.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg hopped into the T-car and made their way back to the Tower.

By the time everyone got back, Raven had already hooked Beast Boy up to the medical equipment. The room was silent, save the dull beeping of the boy's heartbeat moniter.

"How's the string bean?" Cyborg asked the girl hovering over Beast Boy.

Raven looked up to face him. "Honestly…not good," she said. "He might…he might-"

"Do not say that! You might do the bringing of bad luck! Friend Beast Boy has survived much worse, no? Why would you think something like that?!" Starfire shouted.

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Starfire, Raven cares about him just as much as you do, but we have to consider every possibility, and be prepared to accept the worst.

"Maybe we should go, and let him rest. C'mon y'all," said Cyborg. They all turned to leave. Raven didn't move, and stayed hovering over Beast Boy.

"Rae, are yo-"

"I'm staying!" she retorted, eyes glowing white.

"Let's go Cyborg, she'll be fine."

They shut the door behind them and returned to their respective rooms.

Raven spoke softly to the unconscious Titan. "You know, Beast Boy, you ruin everything."

She sighed. "Before I met you, my life was fine – quiet, solitary, peaceful. Nobody knew me, and nobody cared. I was a secret, unwanted, half-demon girl.

"But then, a mysterious alien girl crashed to the earth and we were all drawn together. Starfire – the strong one. Robin – the leader. Cyborg – the tech master. You – the goofball. And me – the creepy one.

"Ever since then, my life has never seen a quiet day. Especially around you.

"You were always there to make some kind of stupid remark about any and every thing. I always acted cold towards you in return. When you went into my mind, you found out that I actually thought you were funny, and I liked having you as a friend. In fact, the only reason I ever acted so cold towards you wasn't because I disliked you, rather, I envied you.

"You had a terrible past, just like me. You were unaccepted by everyone one – a freak – just like me. You hold a monster inside of you, just like me. So why can't I make jokes, or be crazy and free? Why can't I show how I feel, like you can? Why do I have to be known as the creepy one?

"All of these things I never wanted to feel – jealousy, rage, self-pity – you made them explode inside my mind. Always trying so hard to make me come out of my shell, you didn't even know how hard I had to fight to suppress my feelings because of you. If only you truly understood how dangerous it is for me to let my emotions run wild, you would know how much you make me ache on the inside.

"Strangely, though, the exact reason I rejected to you, I was drawn to you because of it. A part of me wanted you to crack my icy shell – to let you in. Emotions I'd locked up inside became free again. Affection. Love. Emotions I thought were long dead began to wreak havoc in my head.

"I had no way to tell you how I felt – every time I tried, I would see you being so carefree, and the envy would come back. I could sense everyone else's emotions, but you were always much harder to read. I could never tell how you felt, and I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same.

"It only got worse after Terra came. She dug a hole in my heart, too, when she betrayed us. But recently, you've become obsessed with visiting her, and I thought I could never hold a place in your heart like she did.

"I was always too scared to admit," she exhaled loudly, "that I love you, Beast Boy. Now can you please stop pretending to be asleep?"

"Busted," replied the green boy, groggily. "How'd you know I was faking?"

"Well, I knew you were knocked out in the beginning, but I could feel you come back after everyone else left. I just played along because I had to get that off my chest."

"Can I help you take anything else off your chest?" asked Beast Boy with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Raven glared at him. "Do you have to ruin everything, Garfield Mark Logan?"

"Yes, yes I do. Otherwise, I would never get a response from you. Even if you take out your anger on me, and use me as a pincushion, at least you'd talk to me. You think that nobody likes you because you're a half-demon with uncontrollable power, but you never understood that that's the reason I like you!"

"You…you what?" Raven stared at him.

"Yes Raven, I feel the same way, but it's not exactly easy to read you either, being the introvert you are. How many times do I have to accidentally get sucked into one of your magic artifacts, or survive the apocalypse, or ALMOST DIE to get you to open up to me? It's really unfair."

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"It's okay, Rae, I understand."

They looked at each other for a while. Suddenly, Raven hugged him. Shocked, he returned the hug and smiled.

"Raven, do you think you can teleport me to my room? I kinda feel like crap."

Raven looked at him and frowned. "Lazy bum," she muttered as she teleported them into his room. "Goodnight," she said as she was about to leave.

"Wait! Rae!"

She turned around. "What?"

"Um…can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Oh, brother," she said, throwing her hands up. "Fine."

She sat on the edge of his bed as he laid down under the covers.

"So…you really meant that?"

"Yes, Beast Boy."

"Like, really, really?"

"Yes…"

"_Really, really, really?"_

"Go to sleep!"

"I mean, if you really, really meant it, then why don't you prove it?"

"Prove it?"

"Yeah, prove it."

"Prove it how?" Raven asked impatiently.

"Sing me a song and give me a goodnight kiss."

"Never in your wildest dreams will I sing you a freakin' lullaby."

Beast Boy pouted. Then his face perked up again. "What about that second part?" he asked, with another eyebrow wiggle.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," she said as she suddenly grabbed the green boy and kissed him. Then she threw him back down and stood up.

"Was that good enough?"

Beast Boy blinked.

"I guess that's a yes," she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Rae, you're supposed to stay!"

"Go to sleep yourself, you damned broccoli stalk," she said as she opened to door.

'Terra was right,' thought Beast Boy, 'Raven has my heart.' Then he added out loud. "Nice to know you."

"What?" asked Raven.

"Nothing, Rae, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beast Boy," and with that, she left. "Hopeless," she muttered, shaking her head as she returned to her room for the night.

"Completely hopeless."

* * *

END

A/N: R&R please! Favorites are welcome, but don't follow this, because it's a oneshot. Hope you liked it! Also, I'm currently doing a funny story called Plot Bunny Annihilation, so i'd love it if you would check it out! :3


End file.
